


The White Book

by Misanagi



Series: Briny Deep [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even pirates can be faced with the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/profile)[**gw500**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/). Challenge #129: Legend.
> 
> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

Checking through the spyglass, Heero Yuy let a small, almost imperceptible, smile appear on his face. Beside him, his first mate, Trowa Barton, cracked his knuckles. The ship was almost in reach and in a few moments they would be boarding it. A Sank ship was almost guaranteed to have a good loot inside.

Wufei Chang unsheathed his sword and stood beside Heero. It was the crew's tradition, their own good luck charm. Heero, Trowa and Wufei, would stand together, silently, until the victim ship was hooked in and then they would lead the rest in the attack. Pirates were very careful about their superstitions.

The other ship tried to outrun them. It made a valiant effort but Heero's ship was unparalleled. Heero had thought about letting this ship go. After all, they were close enough to port where the crew would disperse and Heero and his two friends planned to spend some time enjoying their very hard earned gold. However, as soon as Heero had seen the Sank noble seal on the ship's flag, he became determined to attack it. Everyone, in all lands, seas and ports knew that the famous pirate Heero Yuy had a preference for attacking Sank ships. If they had been smart they might have concealed their identity, but Sank nobles were just too proud for that.

Heero couldn't wait to take all that undeserved pride away.

Soon enough they had caught up to the other ship. Heero jumped on board first, followed by Trowa, Wufei and part of his crew. The moment he landed on deck, he deflected the first sword attack. The Sank ship had been ready for them and several men were fighting to protect the cargo and the passengers.

There were too many fighters on this ship. Every crew member seemed to know how to wield a sword. They weren't just sailors, they were soldiers, and they were determined to defend whatever the ship was transporting to their last breath.

It didn't matter. Heero Yuy had yet to let a Sank ship sail away, and this wasn't going to be the first time.

The man Heero was battling was large, strong, and about a head taller than him. He was skilled too, but Heero was better. From the corner of his eye, Heero noticed that some of his men weren't fairing that well. There were five on the stern, apparently having trouble subduing a single individual.

Heero was about to move away from the big man to help his men when he noticed Trowa heading that way. Turning back to his opponent, Heero focused his attention on the fight again. Very few people were good enough to hold their own against Trowa and his knives.

A few minutes passed before Heero was able to wound his opponent enough to pull away. Immediately he noticed that Trowa was busy still fighting on the stern, and a second later, he realized why.

Heero quickly headed for the stern, deflecting attacks easily, and not taking his eyes away from Trowa's fight. Trowa's arm was bleeding. "He's mine," Heero announced when he was close enough.

Trowa stopped fighting and pulled back, still holding a defensive position. The other man, however, dropped his guard for a moment, and Heero took the opening.

Steel met steel.

Quatre's reflexes were still sharp.

"Still fighting defensively?" Heero asked, moving for another strike, which Quatre blocked swiftly.

"I'm not about to strike a friend. Even one I haven't seen in years." Quatre took a step back and raised his sword to counter another of Heero's attacks.

Quatre had grown. He was taller than before and Heero could see lean muscles under the Healer robes he wore. He looked like one of them now, even if his eyes were still the same. And even though they were fighting, Quatre seemed happy to see him.

"You wounded my first mate." Heero had planned for it to sound like an accusation but his voice was mostly surprised.

"He was trying to kill me," Quatre said and shrugged, before moving aside to avoid Heero's sword.

They had trained together for many years. Their moves had similar bases but they had each adapted them as best as they could. However, they also knew each other's fight style well enough, and Quatre could block each of Heero's strikes, holding his own, and yet not attacking.

"What are you doing on my ship, Heero?"

"It's a Sank ship, not a Winner ship," Heero replied, flatly. Over the years, the only Sank noble ships that had always been spared of Heero's attacks had been the Winner ships. He might have left, but Heero hadn't forgotten the kindness the Winner family had showed him for so many years.

"I've been appointed to this ship." Quatre jumped on the rail to avoid Heero's sword and then jumped back down. "Those are my men you are hurting."

Heero froze for a single moment but then attacked again. "Your men are the nobles hiding under the deck, safely away from the fight." Healers traveling in ships were only supposed to help the nobles there. They weren't supposed to fight alongside with the crew either. Apparently Quatre kept making a habit of breaking Healer rules.

"Every person in this ship is my responsibility, Heero."

"You are one of them now, Quatre," Heero said, coldly. "Low commoners are below your status."

This time Quatre struck. Heero countered it and Quatre took a step back, assuming a defensive position again. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," Heero said, moving for the trap door Quatre had been protecting. He had been subtle about it but Quatre had never strayed more than a few steps away from the door. The valuables surely were there.

Quatre raised his sword and took a step. "I can't let you do that."

"It's gold, Quatre. Are you willing to sacrifice your men's lives over gold?"

"No." Quatre didn't move. His stand was still defensive, but his eyes softened, and he gave Heero that look he used when they were little, when he was about to ask Heero for something really important to him. "Heero, please leave. There isn't gold in this ship."

"We'll take jewels too," a voice said behind Heero. Trowa hadn't left. He was quietly watching Heero and Quatre, leaning on the railing.

Quatre shook his head. "There's nothing of value to you on this ship."

"I'll be the judge of that," Heero said, and moved to push Quatre away. Quatre stood his ground and pushed Heero back. He raised his sword, ready to resume the fight.

Heero charged at Quatre but in that moment the whole ship shook, making everyone lose their balance.

The ship shook again and Heero forced himself to stand and see what was happening. He had seen many things on his trips through the seas, but he had never seen this.

"Not again," Quatre groaned, standing up, ready to fight.

"You've been attacked by a giant squid before?" Trowa readied his knives, a hint of humor in his voice, despite the severity of the situation.

There was no time for answers. The squid was using its tentacles to attack the sip and all the men in them, both soldiers and pirates alike.

Trowa, Heero and Quatre jumped out of the way avoiding a tentacle's hit. Quatre cut it with his sword but the damage was minimal. He was pushed back, hitting the wall beside Heero, hard.

"What are you transporting?" Heero asked.

Quatre stood up. "The White Book."

Heero almost dropped his sword. "That's a legend."

"Like giant squids?" Quatre asked, avoiding a tentacle again.

Heero smiled. Quatre hadn't changed. "Does this happen often?" If Heero believed it was the White Book then it made sense the ship would be under constant attack. Not every being on the world was happy with the magic the book bestowed to the cities it protected.

"This is the first squid," another voice said. Heero turned to the side and saw a man even taller than the one he had fought before. It was obvious he was the captain. "Master Quatre, are you alright?"

"Yes, Rashid." Quatre sheathed his sword. "Hold on. I have an idea." And with that he ran, straight for the tallest sail post, where the giant squid was concentrating its attacks.

Not even thinking about it, Heero dashed after him. Heero caught up just as Quatre was starting to climb the mast. Quatre extended his hand, and Heero took it, pushing himself up and matching Quatre's pace. "Go left," Quatre said when they reached a beam. "On my mark, cut the rope holding the beam."

It was natural to get back in the rhythm of working with Quatre. He always had crazy ideas, and somehow, they always worked out. Heero didn't even think twice before doing what was asked of him. He reached the rope that would free the beam he was standing on, and tangled his right arm in it, waiting for Quatre's signal.

He could recognize Quatre's whistle anywhere.

The beam, being held only by the middle rope, fell, acting as a pendulum, hitting the squid's eye, and pushing it back down into the sea.

The rope caught Heero a few seconds later, sending a sharp pain through his arm. He heard the cheers of the men below as he dangled in the air. A few feet away, Quatre was dangling too, smiling. Swinging himself towards another post, Heero disentangled his arm from the rope and slid down to the deck. Quatre landed a few seconds later.

The fighting had stopped. Everyone was looking at Heero and Quatre, waiting to see what would be their next move. Quatre's eyes were still asking Heero to leave, to let this one go.

Heero had never believed in the White Book, although many did. It was said to be the source of magic on all the cities by the sea. Its location changed every few years to another seaside kingdom, and it always remained secret until the King performed the blood ritual that could guarantee the book's safety. A ritual that could only be performed under a moonless sky. Since the moment the book was taken from the previous kingdom until the ritual was performed, it was exposed, vulnerable.

Everyone knew the legend but believing that the book was on the ship, being transported to Sank, was asking too much.

But Quatre's eyes never lied.

"Pull back!" Heero's voice broke the tense silence, and slowly, the pirates returned to their own ship, until only Heero, Trowa and Wufei remained.

"Goodbye, Quatre," Heero said, and left without waiting for a reply.


End file.
